


In Dulci Jubilo

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Series: Winter Wonderland [8]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Irisviel is actually a rather good love counsellor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Arturia a little differently than usual, and her backstory explains why :) Irisviel is probably the main character in this one-shot though :P  
> ([here](https://agilartlogbook.tumblr.com/post/181040792025/in-dulci-jubilo) on tumblr)
> 
> Title: from a Christmas song that was also sung by Kalafina (and is on their album 'Winter Acoustic ~ Kalafina with strings') ;)  
> THEME: understanding.

...

...*...

..**..

...*...*...*...

..**..

...*...

...

Irisviel enjoyed going shopping with Arturia. The blonde woman could never be persuaded to go shopping for clothes with her – as she claimed that Irisviel had a bit too much enthusiasm, and no one could deny that she had a point – but shopping for food was still a very pleasant occurrence.

As usual when they were out together, Irisviel did most of the talking, but she paid close attention to the brief replies Arturia gave her, and to her slight surprise, she began to notice a pattern in what her friend said.

When they chose the vegetables for the week, as Irisviel chatted about the many recipes she wanted to try, Arturia muttered a brief sentence about tomatoes and added them to the cart. Just two days before, Gilgamesh had shown to be fond of them.

When they went on to buy some fruit, after taking oranges – Irisviel’s favourite – and grapes – Arturia’s favourite – the blonde woman shook her head at the pineapples about which Irisviel had been undecided. A few weeks before, Gilgamesh had almost had a seizure when tasting some, which had made them find out that he was allergic.

And so on and so forth, until Irisviel started counting and realized that it had happened no less than six times.

Wherever they went in the shopping mall, Arturia filled the cart as sensibly as always, yet Irisviel couldn’t help noticing that not only did she show consideration for Gilgamesh’s preferences, she also _knew_ all his preferences.

As soon as she realized the implications of that, Irisviel stopped abruptly in the middle of a short monologue in defence of the less salty soy sauce and turned to stare at her friend.

“Arturia, are you in love with Gilgamesh?”

Instead of reacting with shock, as Irisviel had partially expected, Arturia was silent for a while, continuing with the shopping until they had put everything they needed inside the cart.

“I had in fact meant to speak with you about this, Irisviel,” she finally replied, her voice coming out with unusual caution. She cleared her throat, another unusual occurrence. “I don’t… I don’t really understand feelings, especially love – which means that I don’t know if I know how to love.”

The sentence was slightly incoherent, but it wasn’t perplexing to Irisviel. Having been friends with Arturia for a long time, she understood what she was trying to say about her difficulties when it came to social interactions.

As a kid, Arturia had been extremely secluded due to an identity switch with another girl who looked exactly like her and who was considered mentally unstable, which was why she had been kept in isolation for treatment. The mistake had eventually been discovered, but by then, Arturia was already in her mid-teens, and her tendency to keep people at a distance couldn’t therefore be considered surprising. It had taken Irisviel months just to get Arturia to greet her without the level of formality that would have only been appropriate at a state dinner.

As Irisviel critically observed her friend’s furrowed brow, Arturia concluded, “So to answer your question, I believe that if I were capable of feeling love, I would probably be in love with Gilgamesh.”

For a second, Irisviel hesitated. She knew she didn’t need to be careful around Arturia, because her friend trusted her and her judgement. However, her reply was going to affect other people in general and Gilgamesh in particular, which meant that she could not afford to give the wrong advice, or have it misunderstood for that matter.

Making up her mind, she reached for her friend’s hand, taking it in hers.

“I can’t really be sure that I know what you feel, Arturia,” she began, almost wincing at her words. “But what I do know is that you shouldn’t believe yourself incapable of loving.” Her voice gained confidence as she spoke. “I _know_ that you are capable of love – because I know that you care about me, and that’s a form of love.”

Seeing a question starting to form in her friend’s eyes, she continued, with a slightly self-conscious smile, “You may be unable to feel the love that is presented in the books that I made you read. You may not be able to love the same way I love Kiritsugu, or,” she coughed embarrassedly, “of making what you called _heart-eyes_ at the person you love, but that doesn’t mean that you are incapable of other forms of love. The way you love is what defines you, and all that matters is that it’s the one that works for you.”

Her smile became gentler. “And it’s not as odd as you could think. Gilgamesh himself loves you, but he’s also incapable of loving in the same way I love Kiritsugu.” She took a deep breath. “Just because the way you love is different from everyone else’s doesn’t mean it’s wrong. As long as the most important questions are answered the right way, it’s in fact unique and special for you as a person.”

Arturia was obviously listening very attentively, because she immediately asked, “What are the questions?”

Irisviel smiled again.

“Does it hurt you or the person on whom you bestow your love? Does it bring harm to anyone else? Does it lead solely to what is respectful and consensual?” she recited, as if she had learned it by heart. “What you feel is perhaps an unconventional form of love, but it’s also _your_ form of love.” Her smile turned into a grin and she clapped her hands. “So, now that you know this – when are you telling him?”

Arturia blinked, seemingly caught off-guard.

“But I already did.”

Irisviel’s expression held so much confusion that Arturia felt compelled to add a few more details.

“The other day I told him that I harbour a strange feeling of attraction towards him,” she dutifully relayed. “At the time, however, I hadn’t talked with you yet and I didn’t know that it was love.”

Irisviel’s eyes widened as she gripped her friend’s hand tighter.

“And… and what did he say?”

“He asked if he could kiss me,” Arturia replied, not sure about the reason for which the white-haired woman looked so excited.

“And did you? Kiss, I mean?”

Arturia nodded, adding, “It felt strange, but nice. Very nice, actually. And I told him so.”

Irisviel looked ready to burst into tears of happiness.

“And, and what did he say to that?”

Having now finally understood that she needed to tell her eager friend _everything_ , Arturia went on, “He said he plans on marrying me some day.” Irisviel seemed about to squeal, when the next words put a halt to her enthusiastic projects. “But I told him that I know that there needs to be love for a marriage, and that I was incapable of that. His expression seemed very strange, but before we could talk more, Medusa came in and asked for my help, so it ended like that.”

If she hadn’t known that Irisviel was a peaceful and harmless woman, Arturia would have sworn that her friend was about to hit her.

Almost growling – literally _growling_ – under her breath, Irisviel snatched Arturia’s hand again and dragged her determinedly towards the exit.

“We are leaving, _right now_ , Arturia!”

She only stopped in order to pay for everything they had bought – the cashier recognized Irisviel’s glower and handled their purchases as fast as humanly possible – and then to randomly toss their stuff into the car, before getting into the driver’s seat and stomping on the gas pedal. A completely crazy drive later, the tires screeched to a halt in front of the Einzbern villa, where everyone else was gathered for the upcoming Christmas celebrations.

She took Arturia’s arm almost aggressively and hauled her inside, only letting go once she found Gilgamesh, who was sitting in one of the living rooms with a wine glass in hand. He looked up at them, seeming to be somewhere in the middle of bored, inquisitive and somewhat taken aback.

“Tell him!” Irisviel ordered, her tone authoritative. “Tell him, Arturia!”

There was bewilderment on both Arturia and Gilgamesh’s faces, but finally something seemed to click and the blonde woman turned to face the man she had kissed a few days before.

“I think Irisviel is talking about the fact that I’m probably in love with you,” she explained candidly.

Gilgamesh’s eyebrows rose, and he stared between the two women with a rather skeptical expression. It was obvious that he didn’t believe her.

“And you came to this suddenly rather implausible conclusion how, exactly…?”

Irisviel threw her hands in the air and tried hard not to wail in frustration as she interrupted him, “Oh, for the love of…! I’ve never met anyone more stubborn and oblivious than you two!”

She pointed an accusatory finger at Arturia. “When you feel confused about your feelings, Arturia, you should come to me immediately, not just go around experimenting!”

She turned to face Gilgamesh, not letting his aloofness intimidate her as it usually did. “And you! You know what Arturia is like, but even though you love her for who she is, you didn’t give her the time to work through and understand her feelings!”

She took a deep breath, her chest heaving with exertion and her cheeks flushed. “It’s very simple.” She pointed at Gilgamesh. “You are in love with her,” she pointed at her friend again, “you are in love with him,” her fingers pointed now at them both, “you want to be together and you both know it! Now that that’s clarified, you have a simple thing to do.”

She almost cried when she was stared at by two blank expressions. “You two! It’s so simple! _Kiss!_ Just _kiss_ already!”

Then almost as an afterthought, she quickly added, “Although, do that only once I’ve left the room!”

She marched to the door and closed it behind her, feeling extremely satisfied and glowing with delight at the knowledge that, even though it had been difficult to accomplish, Gilgamesh and Arturia were finally obeying her orders, and very happily so.

...

...*...

..**..

...*...*...*...

..**..

...*...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short extra ;)

...

...*...

..**..

...*...*...*...

..**..

...*...

...

The limitless ball of energy that answered to the name Irisviel appeared out of nowhere, looking thrilled. She was brimming with excitement as she threw her arms around the blonde woman.

“Aren’t you absolutely ecstatic about getting married, Arturia?”

Arturia blinked at her friend, wondering whether she was missing something.

“I suppose,” she replied at length, and gave Irisviel a strange look when the white-haired woman seemed confused.

“You _suppose?_ Arturia, isn’t this your heart’s desire?”

Again her blonde friend blinked.

“Getting married to Gilgamesh is indeed something I desire,” she said slowly. “But I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t understand the meaning of your question.”

Irisviel was now giving her a suspicious and wary look.

“You don’t seem happy about the perspective…”

Arturia frowned.

“Gilgamesh and I desire to get married. Soon we will do so. What does happiness have to do with it?”

Irisviel couldn’t help gaping at the blonde woman as she held herself back from rolling her eyes. Or facepalming. Or both.

Grasping her arm in hers, she took a deep breath.

“Arturia,” her tone was serious, even though a small, exasperated smile was tugging at her lips, “I think there are a few more things we need to talk about.”

...

...*...

..**..

...*...*...*...

..**..

...*...

...


End file.
